


from the ashes

by chasingflower



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Bianca, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, also bianca isnt straight just fyi, guess who comes back to life!!!!!, i dont know how to tag this im sorry, i mean i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingflower/pseuds/chasingflower
Summary: Bianca blinks at her father from her spot on the floor. He looks far too smug, she thinks, as he sits poised on his throne, one eyebrow raised.“It worked,” he starts, voice low and smooth. “Bianca,” he says again, power dripping in his voice. “My daughter,” he continues, and he makes a ‘come closer’ motion with his hands. “Come.”(Or: Bianca comes back to life, and all she cares about is seeing her brother.)





	from the ashes

**Author's Note:**

> hello all of u lovely people!! i hope ur having a rocking day and i really hope u enjoy my nonsense!!!!! <3 <3

Bianca blinks at her father. He looks far too smug, she thinks, as he sits poised on his throne, one eyebrow raised. “It worked,” he starts, voice low and smooth.

She blinks again, still sprawled out on the floor. She doesn’t have any fucking idea what is going on, and she moves to stand up.

Hades hums from the front of the room, and she freezes, terrified, as she brushes off dirt from her pants. “Bianca,” he says, power dripping in his voice. “My daughter,” he continues, and he makes a ‘come closer’ motion with his hands. “Come.”

She moves, legs stiff, and she’s more than relieved that she doesn’t face plant on the ground in front of her father. She gets to him and she bows her head. “Father,” she begins, voice shaking slightly.

“Look at me,” he says, and she flushes in embarrassment.

“Father,” she says again, ringing her hands together. The silver bracelet on her wrist feels heavy and her mouth feels thick. “I don’t,” she swallows. “What’s going on?”

He hums again, but it doesn’t sound condescending. “Bianca,” he says again, and there is warmth in his voice when he says her name. “I’m not certain on what you remember. It’s been years since I’ve seen you.”

Bianca blinks, and in the next second it feels like ice is in her veins. “Years – where’s Nico?” Her voice sounds terrified even to herself.

“He’s fine. Alive. Unlike you.”

She frowns and bites down on the inside of her cheek. “I don’t understand.”

Hades shifts in his seat. “You died, six years ago today. You were brought back.”

She feels faint. “What?”

“Your soul was reincarnated two months ago. Instead of it being reincarnated into a child, you brought yourself back to life.” He pauses, and stands up. He walks towards her, and places a hand on her shoulder. “I brought you here, because I wanted to see if the rumors were correct.” He looks at her, and Bianca swallows back her nerves.

“Was that the only reason?” she manages. Hades shakes his head.

“No. I had more selfish reasons. Do you remember everything? I can help with this, if you want.”

She nods jerkily, and rubs at her eyes. “I just, can I see Nico? Is he okay?”

Hades looks at her, face blank. It makes her feel nauseous. “You can see him. I don’t know exactly where he is, but I’m sure you can find him.”

Her stomach bottoms out. “What do you mean, you don’t know exactly where he is? Is he okay? What are you talking about-” she says quickly, words slurring together in her panic.

He touches her forehead, and she instantly blacks out.

++

She feels drowsy, and her limbs feels stiff. Her tongue feels too big, and her clothes seem like they’re too small for her.

Wary, she picks herself up. She seems to be in a park of some sort, she’s not sure, and as she takes in her surroundings, she comes to realize that she’s in San Francisco.

++

She looks in the mirror at the park bathroom, and she looks like she’s 18.

She goes into the stall behind her and vomits.

++

She whirls around, and she knows she looks like a mess. She knows that she looks like she’s lost it, and she probably has, but she heard someone say Nico’s name. “What?” she says quickly, and she brushes her braid out of her face.

The person who spoke looks spooked. He puts his hands up in a ‘I didn’t do anything’ gesture as he opens his mouth to speak. “Whoa, chill.”

“-Don’t tell me to _chill_ -”

“Sorry! Gods, relax, would you?” he says, annoyed. “What do you want anyway?”

She clenches her fists, but tries to rein in her anger. She knows it’s not good to let it lose – Thalia had told her about controlling their powers, and how it was harder for children of the big three. Her heart clenches, and she hopes she’s doing okay.

“You said someone’s name,” she starts, and she sounds harsh to her own ears. She doesn’t care.

He rolls his eyes at her, evidently still annoyed. “Who, Nico Di Angelo?” he shakes his head. “Why do you care?”

She bites the inside of her cheek. “I – I knew him. We got separated on a quest, a while ago, and I was wondering where he was. So I could tell him that I was okay.” Her voice doesn’t crack, but her sentence structure does. She doesn’t give a shit.

The guy she’s talking too doesn’t seem to care about the conversation anymore. “He’s probably at Camp Half Blood with his boyfriend.” He looks at her. “You do know how to get there, don’t you?”

She blinks at him.

He groans. “Okay, so you don’t. Here, talk to Hazel, she’s going back in a few days. You can go with her.”

++

She doesn’t know what’s going on. “He has a boyfriend?” her voice sounds strangled. “For how long?”

She doesn’t know if it’s jealously that he’s comfortable with his sexuality or genuine despair for how much of his life she’s missed. She feels like it’s probably both.

++

“Please, I need to get to Camp Half Blood, I need to see Nico-” she’s explaining again, and she’s exhausted. If she doesn’t get her answer soon, she may very well burst into tears.

“Nico?” a female voice asks, Bianca whirls around.

“Do you know him? Please, he’s my brother-”

The girl blinks at her, frozen. Her face goes slack with disbelief. “What-”

“ _Please_ ,” Bianca says again, and she really is about to start sobbing. “Please tell me you know if he’s okay,”

“Bianca?” the girl asks, voice small. She nods frantically.

“Yes. Please, do you know anything?”

++

“How?” Hazel asks.

Bianca shrugs and looks at her sister. (Her sister! She has a sister!) “I don’t know. Hades told me that I had chosen to be reborn, but somehow I was reborn in the same body? I really don’t know.”

“But you’re alive?” Hazel presses, and she stops walking. “Because if you’re not, if you’re just going to disappear in a week or so, it’d destroy him.” she looks at her, long and hard. “I didn’t see him when you died, but I heard it was terrible. I don’t want him to go through that again. Not if I can help it.”

Bianca shakes her head, lips pressed together. She blinks rapidly in an attempt to stop herself from crying. “I’m alive. For good.” She swallows. “I don’t want to leave him either.”

++

“But he’s okay now? How is he?” Bianca asks timidly. “Is he happy?”

Hazel grins. “He’s happy, Bianca. He’s got friends, and support, and his boyfriend is so good for him-” Hazel stops suddenly, and her eyes flicker to Bianca’s in worry.

Bianca smiles. “I’ve heard. Someone already told me.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

She shrugs. “I guess I’d be hypocritical of me if I wasn’t.”

Hazel blinks, but then lets out a peal of laughter. “Really?” she laughs again. “What are the odds?”

++

“I’m headed back to camp soon, want to come with?”

++

“You can join again, if you like?”

“Thank you for offering, but I think I’d have to decline.”

++

“Hazel, are you sure this is okay? Should you tell someone-”

“Nope!” Hazel grabs her hand and pulls. “I’m taking you to the health clinic.”

Bianca makes a noise in the back of her throat. “What-”

“I doubt you went earlier, and you’ve literally been dead for six years. Humor me, please.”

 She looks around and bites her lip. “Should we tell, like, Chiron or someone that I’m here? Can you just bring people-”

Hazel stops and puts her hands on Bianca’s shoulders. “Bianca, please. It’s okay.”

++

“Will!” Hazel calls out, and Bianca wants to run. She doesn’t know why, exactly, but she feels nervous and she wipes her palms on her pants. Maybe she wants to prove a point, show that she’s cool and collected to her brother’s boyfriend, but like Hazel said: she’s been dead for six years.

Maybe she should cut herself some slack.

“Yeah, Hazel?” Will says as he comes out from behind a pile of boxes and charts. He’s tall and has blond hair, and he looks happy and bright. He looks nice, and welcoming, and Bianca’s put at ease almost instantaneously. “What’s up?” he says, and he smiles at Hazel, before smiling at her. “Is everything okay?”

Bianca opens her mouth, but she can’t seem to make herself say anything. Hazel glances at her and covers for her.

“This is Bianca,” she starts slowly. “She’s recently come back to life, and we were wondering if she needed to be checked out or anything.”

Will starts. “Really?” He looks at her again, really hard, before bursting in a smile. “That’s fantastic! Nico’s sister, really?” He seems so happy, and Bianca give him a small smile in return.

He laughs. “Can I hug you?” he says, and he looks so happy that Bianca has to nod.

“Yeah,” she says, breathlessly. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

Pleased, he leans in and hugs her. She sinks into it, and she’s jealous of Nico once again.

When they pull apart, she smiles and says, “You’re a good hugger. Nico’s lucky.”

Will laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!! my tumblr is @evahmohns xxxxx


End file.
